leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trovita Gym
The Trovita Gym (Japanese: ユズジム Yuzu Gym) is the official Gym of Trovita Island. The Gym Leader is Rudy. s who defeat him receive the . The Trovita Gym made its only appearance in Misty Meets Her Match!, where challenged Rudy in a formal Gym . Trovita Island is surrounded by large rocks that were formed millions of years ago when the island rose out of the ocean. The Spike Shell Badge reflects this unique island trait. Trovita Island is home to the third member of the Orange Crew, Rudy and his sister Mahri. The Trovita Gym battlefield is on a big flat rock. There is also a two-story building that resembles a Pokémon Center. On the first floor is a gigantic dance floor/exercise room for Rudy's Pokémon. While the battlefield is located elsewhere, this building serves more as a training center. Like all Gyms in the Orange Archipelago, the Trovita Gym executes a unique battling style. Before the Leader, Rudy, can be challenged, a qualifier must be completed in which the 's Pokémon must knock down or destroy a succession of targets. The qualifier is carried out on a boat traveling down a river on Trovita Island, and the targets are shaped like . Knocking down all the targets will entitle the challenger to with Rudy. Because the battles of the Gym are conducted on the aforementioned rock, there is a risk that either Trainer's Pokémon may fall. In battle, both Trainers will use three Pokémon. Rudy's Pokémon will be of the same type as the challenger. Because of this, he has a wide variety of Pokémon at his disposal, all of which have been trained to dance. Rudy uses his Pokémon's unconventional skills to overcome the type disadvantage usually found when fighting a Pokémon of the same type, such as spinning out of the way of attacks. Pokémon used in Gym Addie Blaustein |desc= was Rudy's first choice of Pokémon in his Gym battle against . Electabuzz was shown to be extremely resilient to most attacks thrown at it, not even requiring to evade any of them, unlike Exeggutor and Starmie. Ash used against him for the first round, trying to defeat the Pokémon with , then changing tactics and used Quick Attack instead. Neither attack fazed Electabuzz however, as it charged forward and defeated Pikachu with a single Thunder Punch. Electabuzz's known moves are and .}} was shown to be a nimble dancer, using this to evade 's , with the aid of some music requested by Rudy. It was then ordered to go on the offensive, knocking Ash's Bulbasaur to the ground with a powerful Egg Bomb. Upon moving in for the finishing blow however, the tables were turned as Bulbasaur countered with , causing Exeggutor to become dopey and clumsily stumble towards the precipice of the battle field. Exeggutor was saved from falling into the water below by Bulbasaur, who used to rescue the snoozing Coconut Pokémon. Exeggutor's only known move is .}} was shown to be powerful and fast. As with most of Rudy's Pokémon, Starmie was proficient in modern dancing, and used it to help avoid attacks thrown at it by Ash's Squirtle. Despite being quick and having Thunderbolt at its disposal, it was ultimately defeated by Squirtle with the help of its newly learned . It reappeared in a flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. Starmie's known moves are and .}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Trovita Gym appeared in You Bet Your Wife, where challenged Rudy. Much like in the anime, the Gym challenge started with a target shooting qualifying round. The second part of the challenge was a 3-vs-3 battle with both sides using same type Pokémon against each other. In the end, Ash emerged victorious, earning his his fourth Orange League Badge. Category:Gyms Category:Orange Archipelago Gyms es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Isla Trovita/Trobita it:Palestra dell'Isola Trovita zh:柚子道館